La noche del Sr Bambu Especial de Halloween
by DianaChanRose
Summary: Es un One Short. Trata de un oso de felpa, quiere matar a alguien. ¿Quien? Averiguenlo, y lean.


La noche del Sr Bambú

Era las 6:00pm de la noche, en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, donde ellos se reunían, para cenar en el dia de Halloween, que había preparado por la esposa del Séptimo Hokage y su hija menor, mientras comían los cuatro integrantes, el Padre de ese hogar, quería saber que iban a hacer sus dos hijos en esa misma noche.

-¿Himawari y Boruto, que piensan hacer hoy, piensas ir a pedir dulces? Dice esto el rubio hacia sus hijos mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

-Pienso ir con Sarada y Chouchou a pedir dulces. Dijo esto la Princesa de la familia, mientras come un poco de camarones en tempura. – ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Hermano? Dice esto mirando un poco al frente para observar a Boruto.

-Lo siento, no iré, eso de pedir dulces es solo para bebes. Dice esto el rubio menor mientras come un poco de arroz a vapor.

-Yo no soy una bebe. Dice esto la pequeña girasol, mientras mostraba un poco de sus dientes con furia.

-Por favor, les pido que no discutan, Boruto te pido que no hagas enojar a tu hermana, no quiero otro herido dentro de la casa. Dijo esto la Primera Dama, de ojos perla, mientras dejaba de comer para regañar a sus hijos.

Los dos niños al escuchar el regaño amable de su madre, se mantuvieron al margen, ellos dos obedecieron inmediatamente.

El rubio se reía un poco por el efecto del alcohol. –Si, tienen cosas que hacer, para esta noche, terminen de comer.

Los pequeños Uzumakis coinciden con la forma de pensar de la su padre, dándose prisa con sus alimentos, para proseguir con sus planes.

Al término de la cena familiar, la pequeña Himawari le pide ayuda a su madre, para encontrar un disfraz para esta noche, así que dirigen al ático. En el lugar más oscuro de la casa, ya se encontraban las mujeres Uzumaki buscaban en cajas polvorientas para encontrar una vestimenta para la niña. Himawari estaba con una caja diferente a la de su madre para buscar mas rápido, mientras revoleteaba cosas en esa caja, encontró algo muy familiar para ella, tomo en sus manos un oso panda de felpa todo sucio y cocido del cuello, el cual estaba arrumbado.

-Mira Mamá, encontré al Sr Bambú. Dice la pequeña con un grito de alegría.

-Recuerdo que lo coci para que dejaras a un lado tu enojo hacia Boruto, pero paso el tiempo y dejaste de jugar con el, debe ser la pubertad. Dijo esto Hinata Uzumaki, con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Sabes Mamá, para recordar un poco mi niñez, llevare al Sr Bambú a pedir dulces. Dice esto con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al oso panda.

-Si, tú lo deseas mi pequeña, y mira encontré una tela blanca y negra, puedo confeccionarte en diez minutos un vestido de la Dama de las Nieves.

-Gracias Mama, siempre eres la mejor. Decía con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a su madre.

Los diez minutos se pasaron volando, mientras Boruto miraba una película de terror en la televisión, mientras esperaba un mensaje de texto que acaba de enviar hacia sus amigos. Al recibir el mensaje, leyó el escrito.

-No quiero ir a asustar gente, prefiero ir a pedir dulces. Contestaba Inojin.

-Que flojera, prefiero quedarme dormido en mi cama No cuenten conmigo. Contestaba Shikadai.

-Vamos a pedir dulces, por el fuego de la juventud. Contestaba Metal Lee.

-Por mi, hagan lo que quieran, solo quiero salir de mi casa. Contestaba Mistuski

-Ya somos tres que queremos ir a pedir dulces, la mayoría gana. Contestaba Inojin.

-Oye, Mitsuki, no voto, así que no cuenta. Respondía Boruto.

-Chaan-Chaan, miren ya estoy disfrazada, mírame papi. Gritaba la dulce voz de Himawari.

-Te vez hermosa Himawari, eres una Princesa verdad. Decía ya un poco ebrio Naruto.

-Noo papi, no soy una Princesa, soy la Dama de las Nieves, y mira llevo al Sr Bambú a pedir dulces.

-Me parece bien que lleves a un acompañante, para que te vigile para que no se te acerquen niños, como ese Inojin, tus eres solo de papi verdad. Lo dice abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Papi, hueles a mucho alcohol. Suelta una risa, ya que le hace muy gracioso ver as su padre ebrio.

Boruto al terminar de chatear con sus amigos, da un vistazo para ver como iba vestida su hermana, pero ve que traía a un viejo juguete de su hermana, que reconocería bastante bien, si fue un dolor de espalda y cabeza por su culpa. Se levanta del sofá para dirigirse a su hermana.

-Bueno me retiro, regreso un poco tarde. Dice Boruto intentando tocar la puerta de la salida, pero voltea a ver un poco al oso panda y de repente siente unos escalofríos.

Suena el timbre de la casa y Boruto al estar en un centímetro de la puerta y abrió para darse cuenta que era Sarada y ChouChou.

-Ya estas lista HIma, para irnos, Dijo al unisonó las dos chicas.

-Claro que si, Dijo con mucha alegría.

-Solo les pido que se cuiden, hoy hay luna roja, ya que se dice que cuando hay luna roja, reviven los muertos. Dice un poco asustada Hinata hacia sus hijos.

-Pero eso es una leyenda, no te preocupes Hinata. Dice el rubio mayor abrazando muy cariñosamente a su esposa. –No se preocupen y vallan a divertirse.

-Nos vemos Mamá y Papá. Dicen los dos niños de la casa.

-Nos retiramos, Séptimo y Hinata sama. Dicen la chica de anteojos rojos y una chica media morena de la piel.

-Que se diviertan, decía la pareja enamorada, mientras se despedían de los niños.

Al retirarse un poco de la casa, Boruto, vio desde lejos a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, las dejo aquí, yo tengo otros pendientes que hacer. Decía el rubio menor.

-Que no piensas ir a pedir dulces con nosotras. Dijo la chica de anteojos y pelo negro.

-¿Qué me miras con ojos, que traigo un traje para la ocasión? Dice esto el rubio intentando irse.

-Con eso se soluciona. Dijo esto Sarada con una mirada de retadora.

En unos minutos todos los chicos ya estaban pintados, para ir a pedir dulces, con las chicas.

-No subestimes a una chica, porque siempre traemos cosméticos en la bolsa. Dijo eso ChouChou.

En unos minutos ya estaban pidiendo dulces a cada puerta, cada persona alagaban los disfraces y por premio le daban más dulces. El tiempo pasaba hasta que Himawari, pedía a gritos y lagrimas que no encontraba al Sr Bambú.

-No llores, lo encontraremos. Pedía Inojin mientras la consolaba. – Tendremos que separarnos para buscar, ChouChou tu iras con Mitsuki, Metal tu iras con Sarada, y Boruto, iras solo.

-¿Por qué yo solo falta HIma y tu? Dijo con enojo.

-¿Porque Hima ira conmigo? Dijo con ojo de triunfo.

Todos se separaron para buscar al Sr Bambú, así que Boruto tenía que encontrar a ese dichoso peluche. En eso escucha un ruido entre los arbustos de una casa y en eso se ve una pequeña sombra y sale un gato negro con blanco. Al rubio Uzumaki al ver al felino, se calmo sus nervios de punta, pero en eso ve unos ojos rojos detrás de los arbustos, el chico rubio, saca su kunai, en eso sale el pequeño oso panda, caminando hacia el niño Uzumaki.

-Por fin, tendré mi venganza contra ti Uzumaki Boruto. Decía el oso panda que caminaba lentamente.- Por tu culpa, destrozaste mi cuello y parte de mi cabeza.

El chico rubio no podía moverse, no reaccionaba sus pies, en eso el oso lo ataca y lo golpeaba en la cabeza, el rubio para defenderse, le encaja su kunai en la espalda y lo lanza para los arbustos y empieza a correr. A dejarse un poco, ve que nadie lo sigue, así que se sienta para descansar un poco, intenta tomar agua y mojarse en ella, tal vez, es una ilusión que jugaba con su mente por motivo de comer tantos dulces en unos minutos, se dijo.

Al no darse cuenta, el oso lo ataco de nuevo, pero este apareció de arriba del techo de la casa, en donde el descansaba, el oso golpeaba e intentaba jalar la cabeza del rubio.

-Ahora, serás tu quien, no tendrá cabeza, tendrás el gusto de sentir lo que yo sentí. Decía el oso todo furioso y tomaba con fuerza su cabeza.

En unos minutos llegaban Himawari e Inojin, el oso se tieso para volver a ser un peluche.

-Awww, Gracias hermano mayor, por encontrar al Sr Bambú, te lo agradezco. Decía con una gran sonrisa y abrazando al oso.

-Vámonos Hima, ya es tarde, quieres ir a mi casa, a una fiesta de Halloween.

-Claro que si. Decía mientras iba corriendo hacia las demás chicas.

-Y a ti que te sucedió en la cara, Boruto. Se dijo extrañado Inojin.

-¿Ehh?, me caí, al estar buscando a ese peluche. Dijo un poco agitado de su garganta, estaba tomando aire.

-Si, tú lo dices, vamos a casa mi casa para una fiesta.

Boruto narrado:

En mi vida, nunca tuve el miedo de experimentar algo así, pero le conté a Sarada mi experiencia que tuve con el oso infernal, como si le contara una historia de horror de otro niño y ella me explico, que puede ser, por la luz solar roja, que solo las noches así, pueden suceder cosas raras, y le creí porque estuve unos minutos a solas y ya no apareció el, tal oso panda de mi hermana. Al terminar la fiesta de Inojin, regrese a casa yo solo, ya que Himawari se fue a dormir con Sarada, y me dije que desde ahora no tendré miedo a nada y que nadie me traumara en mi vida. Pero mis escalofríos llegaron de nuevo, pero no es porque pensaba que venia el oso detrás de mi, si no, porque escuchaba ruidos y gritos, en la habitación de mis padres, rezaba y suplicaba que no fueran mis padres teniendo sus juegos sexuales, si no tendré una noche y muchas noches sin pegar ojo por traumarme escuchando sus ruidos que para ellos son música, pero para mi es aterrador, sabiendo que ya no tengo escapatoria, ya que mis amigos ya llegaron a sus casas y ya no me abrirán la puerta, ahora tendré que agotar una noche escuchando sus gemidos y gritos que para ellos son de placer. Me dije Prefiero que venga el Sr Bambú a arrancarme la cabeza. Intentando tapar mis oídos con mis manos, pero no disminuía el ruido, solo podía oír.

-Naruto, no pares, dame mas, mas. Gritaba mi dulce madre, aunque ahora no era mi dulce madre que conocía, se transformo en otra, al parecer mi padre, la cambia estando debajo de ella o arriba de ella, que diablos estoy diciendo apenas soy un púberto.

-Te daré mucho más que eso. Ahora decía mi padre, ahora me asqueaba, imaginar a mi padre haciendo eso a mi hermosa madre.

Gracias a dios que mi hermana no estaba aquí o si no, ya la tendría diciéndome que pasaba dentro del cuarto de mis padres. Solo escuchaba como se escuchaba la cama crujir, pensaba que iba a romperse. Pedía al Sr Bambú que viniera y me partiera la cabeza y así mi nuevo terror se fuera de mi mente.

-Sr Bambú, venga a cortarme la cabeza, pedía de rodillas y tapando mis oídos.

Fin


End file.
